cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Intra-Uralican Highway Network
The Intra-Uralican Highway Network, completed 22 December 2009 and officially opened two days later, is the most important part of Uralica's road system, with several numbered highways crisscrossing through the nation. List of current highways *Highway UH-1 - The Great Uralican Highway - starts in Krasnoslobodsk, Mordoviya, ends in Nizhnevartovsk. *Highway UH-1A - Orlov-Orichi Loop - starts in Orlov, ends in Kirov on Highway UH-1. *Highway UH-1B - Troitsko-Pechorsk Cutoff - starts in Ukhta, ends at Troitsko-Pechorsk on the Pechora River. *Highway UH-1C - Frontier Highway - starts at Synya, Pechora county, ends at Kharyagavys, Nenetsia-North Uralica, although a dirt road continues on for several more kilometres after the "official end" of the highway. *Highway UH-2 - Kirov-Perm'-Yekaterinburg Highway - starts in Kirov, ends at Uralican eastern border near Mal'stevo, Southeast Uralica. *Highway UH-2A - Rezh-Artyomovsky Bypass - starts in Yekaterinburg, ends on Highway 25 near Kilachevskoye, Southeast Uralica. *Highway UH-2B - Asbest Connector - starts in Beloyarsky, Southeast Uralica, ends in Asbest. *Highway UH-2C - Bogdanovich-Sukhoy Log Connector - one of Uralica's shortest numbered highways, being only around 10 km long. Starts in Bogdanovich and ends in Sukhoy Log. *Highway UH-3 - The Northwestern Loop - starts in Severodvinsk, ends at Uralican south-western border at Fort Kuik, West Uralica *Highway UH-3A - Arkhangel'sk Expressway - actually comprises two roads - one runs over two bridges through Krasnoflotsky district of Arkhangel'sk, while the other spans the east bank of the Tivina River from the northernmost districts of Arkhangel'sk south to the small town of Ust'-Pinega. *Highway UH-4 - Udmurt Road - starts in Omutninsk, ends in Nyrgynda, Udmurtiya South *Highway UH-4A - Mozhga Bypass - starts in Izhevsk, ends in Salaush, currently in Tatarstan, but reported to soon be annexed into Uralica. *Highway UH-4B - Igra Expressway - Starts in Bol'shaya Sosnova and runs along the route of the old Highway M-7 to Igra. *Highway UH-5 - Heartland Highway - starts in Vogvozdino, Komiland, ends in Veliski. *Highway UH-6 - Eastern Uralican Highway - starts in Yekaterinburg, ends in Yugrakar. *Highway UH-6A - The Tagil Loop - starts in Pervouralsk at Highway UH-2, ends at Highway UH-6 10 kilometres east of Novouralsk. *Highway UH-6B - Salda River-Alapayevsk Highway - branches off Highway UH-6 at Nizhny Tagil and ends at Rezh on Highway UH-3A. *Highway UH-6C - The Nevyansk Loop - never actually passes into Nevyansk, instead running from just south of it (the town of Shurala, Southeast Uralica) to Rudyanka Junction, 5 kilometres east of Neyvo-Rudyanka, Southeast Uralica. *Highway UH-6D - Kachkanar Road - runs off Highway UH-6 near Mostovaya, Southeast Uralica, and ends in the northern districts of Kachkanar. *Highway UH-7 - Karelia-White Sea Highway - starts on the border separating Uralica from Old Finland, ends at Severomorsk. *Highway UH-7A **Petroskoi-Onega Highway - starts in Petroskoi and runs southeast to Kaskez-Ruchey border crossing. **East Onega Highway - part of the same contiguous stretch of road, runs from northwest of the town of Oshta, West Uralica, to meet Highway 18 at Pudozh. *Highway UH-7B - Kondupohju Road - branches off Highway UH-7 at Shuya, Karelia, and ends on the same 8 km east of the village of Girvas, also in Karelia. *Highway UH-7C - East Lind Bypass - starts off and ends on Highway UH-7 at unmarked points in Karelia, and rounds Lake Lind, passing through Segezha en-route. *Highway UH-7D - White Sea Loop - branches off Highway UH-7 1 km north of the village of Pushnoy, Karelia, ends at Uzhmana, Karelia. *Highway UH-7E - Viipuri-Peterburg Connector - self-explanatory. *Highway UH-8 - Mari El Highway - branches off Highway UH-1 at Mikish-Enzey Junction, Chuvashia, ends at Ürzhüm, Kirovski Rayon, on Highway UH-30. *Highway UH-9 - Komi Highway - starts at Syktyvkar, ends at Yagkeldzh, Central Uralica. *Highway UH-10 - Yamalo-Yugrasky Highway. Starts at Nizyarny, Yugra, along the banks of the Ob River, and runs roughly northeast. Ends at Tazovsk, Yamalia. *Highway UH-10A - Salyakharad-Nyaidem Bypass. Starts east of Salyakharad off UH-1, ends at Highway 10 at Pravokhettinsky. *Highway UH-10B - Peregrebnoye-SB Bypass. Starts on Highway 1 at Peregrebnoye, Yugra, ends on Highway 10, 8km northeast of Kazym, Yugra. *Highway UH-11 - Western Bypass - starts at Murashi, Kirovski Rayon, ends on Highway 3 at Chekshino, West Uralica *Highway UH-11A - Luza Road - starts at Podosinovets, Kirovski Rayon, ends at Luza. *Highway UH-12 - Kama River Highway - starts near Kungur, ends at Morchany, Permski Rayon. *Highway UH-12A - Berezniki-Karpinsk Connector - starts in Jaiva, Permski Rayon, and ends in Karpinsk. *Highway UH-13 - Northwestern Uralican Highway - starts at Emetsk, Northwest Uralica, ends at Vologda. *Highway UH-14 - Votka Bypass - starts in northern Izhevsk, ends near Selishcha, Permski Rayon, on Highway UH-2. *Highway UH-15 - The Sokol Loop - loops northward from Sokol to Syamzha-Noginskaya, joining Highway UH-3 at both ends. *Highway UH-16 - Boreal Highway - starts off Highway UH-5 at Aykino, Komiland, ends on Highway 3A at Kenitsy, Northwest Uralica. *Highway UH-16A - River-to-River Highway - starts off Highway UH-16 at Kulogora, crosses the Mezen' River at Kimzha, runs north, ends at Pyya (all in Northwest Uralica). *Highway UH-16B - Usovuori Cutoff - branches off UH-16 near Selegvozh, Northwest Uralica, ends in Koslan. *Highway UH-17 - Woodlands Highway - starts at Kuloy, Woodlands, ends at Yezhovo, Woodlands. *Highway UH-18 - North Woodlands-Karelia Highway - starts near Dolmatovo, Woodlands, briefly merges with Highway UH-13 going through Kargopol, Northwest Uralica, ends on Highway UH-7 at Karhumägi, Karelia. *Highway UH-19 - Yekaterinburg-Chelyabinsk Highway - combines with highways from countries to the south along the end stretch of the once-famous M-5 highway of Old Russia. The Uralican section of this runs south from Yekaterinburg to the southern border of Southeast Uralica. *Highway UH-19A - Kamensk Cutoff - connects Kamensk to Yekaterinburg via Highway 2, but then goes further, all the way to the border crossing at Sokolova. Actually starts at Rassokho, around 15 km outside Greater Yekaterinburg. *Highway UH-19B - Polevskoy Cutoff - connects Polevskoy to Yekaterinburg, and curves south-eastward before crossing the border near Poldnevaya, Southeast Uralica. *Highway UH-20 - Gryazovets Crossing Highway - proceeds south from Vologda to the southern border at Gryazovets Crossing near Klimkovo, West Uralica. *Highway UH-21 - Yug River Expressway - Starts at Nikolsk, West Uralica, merges with Highway 11 between Demino and Kimcheng, continues north through Isoustiuki, ends on Highway 5 near Kotlas. *Highway UH-22 - Kettle and Kame Highway - starts in Surgut, ends at an unnamed junction on Highway UH-10 about 25 km north of Urengoy Town (not to be confused with Novy Urengoy). Merged with Highway UH-1 for the first 55 kilometres until splitting off at Ult-Yagun. *Highway UH-22A - The Muravlenko Loop - starts in Khanto, ends in Purpe. *Highway UH-22B - Urengoy Cutoff - runs from Korotchayevo on Highway UH-22, to Urengoy Town. *Highway UH-22C - Lyantor Road - runs from Barsovo (district of Surgut), by Lyantor, and north into Nizhnesortymsky. *Highway UH-22D - Fyodorovsky-Kogalym Highway - branches off Highway UH-22C 4 kilometres northwest of Barsovo, Surgut. Runs roughly northeast, coming just outside of Fyodorovsky, then near its end it comes back south and ends in Kogalym. Usually used for access to Fyodorovsky, or as a trucking route. *Highway UH-23 - Ural-Bashkir Highway - starts in Kukushtan, Permski Rayon, roughly 50 km south of Perm', ends at the border with Bashkortostan near Kuyeda, Permski Rayon *Highway UH-23A - Osa Road - runs from Krylovo Junction on Highway UH-23 through to its namesake town, Osa. *Highway UH-24 - The "Twinkie Turnpike" - starts in Votka, ends in Kuyeda. Named for the Chaykovsky-based Twinkie factory that sits right on it. *Highway UH-25 - Turjin Highway - starts on Highway 2 at Kamyshlov, ends at Uval border crossing, 35 km southeast of Tavda. Named after the Turja River. *Highway UH-26 - Mari-Tatar Highway - starts in Yoshkar-Ola, crosses the border into the Tatarstan region at Yulser-Ola. *Highway UH-26A - Chuvash-Tatar Cutoff - starts in Yulser-Ola, crosses the Volga, ends on Highway UH-1 at Tsivilsk. *Highway UH-27 - Mordoviya Freeway - starts in Krasnoslobodsk at Mile Zero of UH-1, ends in Andreevka, Mordoviya. *Highway UH-28 - Hiipinä Parkway - starts off Highway UH-7 roughly 1 km south of Kurko Crossing, Sapmi, ends in Hiipinä. *Highway UH-29 - South Yugra Highway - starts near Juganvar, splitting off Highway UH-1. The highway designation ends at the southern border, however the road itself continues far longer, eventually ending up in Tyumen'. *Highway UH-30 - Kirov-Tatarstan Highway - an important trade route, branching off Highway UH-2 at Kirov, and although a short stretch does pass through Tatarstan before it reaches its end within Uralica, the designation does not end until it enters Tatarstan the second time, two kilometres southwest of Viche Alan. *Highway UH-30A - Kirovo-Chepetsk Cutoff - Runs from Kirovo-Chepetsk to Highway 30 between Kstinino and Novovyatsk. *Highway UH-31 - Nenetsian Highway - starts at Khalmer-Yu, Northeast Uralica, and ends in Naryan-Mar. *Highway UH-32 - Enso Freeway - an important trade route from Old Finland. Starts at Enso, Karelia, ends on Highway 7 at Antrea, Karelia. *Highway UH-33 - East Kirovski Rayon Highway - starts at Chirkovsky, around 30km northeast of Omutninsk, and runs north through various towns, most notably Kirssi, before ending at Zavyalovskaya, Kirovski Rayon. *Highway UH-34 - The West Yugra Highway - Starts in Igrim, goes south through Punga and a large forested area, passes through Kuiksk, continues south, passes through Urai, runs southeast then south through several towns, before entering Southeast Uralica and ending in Tavda. *Highway UH-35 - The Vakh Valley Highway - a loop highway that starts in the northern suburbs of Nizhnevartovsk, branching off Highway UH-1. Along this loop are centres such as Vakhovsk, Ilyuchinsk, and Belozyornyy, where it meets Highway UH-36. *Highway UH-36 - The East Yugra Highway - starting in Ilyuchinsk, proceeds north through minor centres as well as Raduzhnyy, and eventually ends up in Kogalym. *Highway UH-36A - The Raduzhnyy-Langepas Highway - Runs southwest from Raduzhnyy to Novoagansk, then to Pokachi, then turns south and heads for Langepas, where it meets Highway UH-1 and ends. Major Centres Either along or close to each highway. Listed in order from start to finish. Importance is as much a determining factor as population. UH-1 - Krasnoslobodsk, Saransk, Ulator, Kanash, Cheboksary, Yoshkar-Ola, Yaransk, Käkshär, Orlov, Kirov, Yur'ya, Murashi, Pazhga, Syktyvkar, Vogvozdino, Emva, Trakt, Ukhta, Sosnogorsk, Kadzherom, Pechora, Inta, Sivomaskinsky-Meskashor, Vorkuta, Khalmer-Yu, Lapyt-Nank, Salyakharad, Yugrakar, Juganvar, Surgut, Langepas, Megion, Nizhnevartovsk. UH-1A - Orlov, Orichi, Kirov. UH-1B - Ukhta, Troitsko-Pechorsk UH-1C - Usinsk, Parma (8 km to the southwest), Michayel, Kharyagavys. UH-2 - Kirov, Vaahruše, Slobodskoy, Belaya Kholunitsa, Omutninsk, Afanasyevo, Kudymkar, Nytva (2 km to the south), Krasnokamsk, Perm', Kungur (3 km to the northeast), Bisert', Revda, Pervouralsk (5 km to the north), Yekaterinburg, Beloyarskiy, Bogdanovich, Kamyshlov, Troitsky, Tugulym. UH-2A - Yekaterinburg, Rezh, Artyomovsky. UH-2B - Beloyarsky, Asbest. UH-2C - Bogdanovich, Sukhoy Log. UH-3 - Severodvinsk, Arkhangel'sk, Novodvinsk (6 km to the east), Emetsk, Veliski, Syamzha-Noginskaya, Chekshino, Sokol (3 km to the west), Sheksna, Cherepovets (4 km to the south), Sazonovo. UH-3A - Arkhangel'sk (most of the centres on the east bank of the Tivina are small towns and villages). UH-4 - Omutninsk, Yar, Glazov, Igra, Izhevsk, Sarapul. UH-4A - Izhevsk, Agryz (part of Tatarstan until 13 January 2010), Mozhga, Alnashi. UH-4B - Bol'shaya Sosnova, Debesy, Igra. UH-5 - Vogvozdino, Aykino, Zheshart, Urdoma, Koryazhma, Vychegodskiy, Kotlas, Udimsky, Oktyabrsky, Kuloy (2 km to the north), Veliski. UH-6 - Yekaterinburg, Verkhnyaya Pyshma, Nevyansk, Nizhny Tagil, Kushva (3 kilometres to the west), Verkhnyaya Tura, Krasnouralsk (8 km to the east), Nizhnyaya Tura/Lesnoy, Novaya Lyalya (1 km to the east), Serov, Punaturjin, Karpinsk, Volchansk, Severouralsk, Kalya-Podsochka, Ivdel', Chetyrgoroda, Yugorsk, Kuiksk, Unyugan, Nyagan, Yugrakar. UH-6A - Pervouralsk, Novouralsk. UH-6B - Nizhny Tagil, Verkhnyaya Salda, Nizhnyaya Salda, Alapayevsk, Rezh. UH-6C - Neyvo-Rudyanka, Verkhnyy Tagil (2 km to the west), Kirovgrad. UH-6D - Kachkanar. UH-7 - Viipuri (1 km to the south), Larionovo, Käkisalmi, Lahdenpohja, Sortavala, Pitkäranta, Aunus, Petroskoi, Karhumägi (2 km to the east), Zelenoborski, Käddluhtt, Polar Dawns, Montsa, Olenegorsk, Kuálõk, Murmansk, Severomorsk. UH-7A - Petroskoi, Oshta, Vytegra, Pudozh UH-7B - Kondupohju. UH-7C - Segezha, Vojatsu. UH-7D - Sosnovets, Sorokka, Vienankemi, Uzhmana. UH-8 - Cheboksary (6 km east of starting point), Tsykmä, Yoshkar-Ola, Yarkoskiy, Sernur, Ürzhüm. UH-9 - Syktyvkar, Kortkeras, Kuzhba, Öskölömi, Skorodum, Voldino. UH-10 - Nizyarny, Verkhnekazymsky, Pravokhettinsky, Pangody, Novy Urengoy, Tazovsky. UH-10A - Salyakharad (2 km west of start point), Nyaidem, Staryy Nadym, Pravokhettinsky. UH-10B - Peregrebnoye, Severnyy Beloyarsky, Verkhnekazymsky. UH-11 - Murashi, Yelizavetsky, Oparino, Pinyug, Podosinovets, Kimcheng, Koksharka, Imeni Babushkina, Totimaa, Chekshino. UH-12 - Kungur, Lysva (4 km to the east), Chusovoi, Gremyachinsk, Gubakha, Kizel, Aleksandrovsk, Jaiva, Berezniki, Solikamsk, Krasnovishersk (of which Morchany is a district). UH-12A - Jaiva, Kytlym, Karpinsk. UH-13 - Yemetsk, Mirnyy (2 km to the northwest), Plesetsk, Kargopol, Yezhovo, Prokshino, Lipin Bor, Vologda. UH-14 - Izhevsk, Votka, Bol'shaya Sosnova. UH-15 - Sokol, Kharovsk, Syamzha-Noginskaya. UH-16 - Aykino, Mikun' (4 km to the northeast), Nyuchkha, Sosnovka-Mamonikha, Karpogory (2 km to the southwest), Shilenga, Siya, Lukovetsky, Kenitsy. UH-16A - Mezen', Kamenka (2 km to the west, across the Mezen' River). UH-16B - Usovuori, Razgort, Koslan UH-17 - Kuloy, Veliski, Konosha, Yezhovo. UH-18 - Nyandoma, Kargopol, Krivtsi, Pudozh, Kodachi, Pindushi, Karhumägi. UH-19 (within Uralica only) - Yekaterinburg, Sysert' (2.5 km to the west). UH-19A - Kamensk. UH-19B - Yekaterinburg, Polevskoy, Poldnyovaya. UH-20 - Vologda, Gryazovets. UH-21 - Nikol'sk, Kimcheng, Isoustiuki, Kotlas (4 km to the east). UH-22 - Surgut, Kogalym, Khanto, Gubkinsky, Purpe, Tarko-Sale (5 km to the southeast), Korotchayevo. UH-22A - Khanto, Muravlenko, Purpe. UH-22B - Korotchayevo, Urengoy. UH-22C - Surgut, Lyantor, Nizhnesortymsky. UH-22D - Surgut, Fyodorovsky, Kogalym. UH-23 - Barda, Chernushka, Kuyeda. UH-23A - Osa. UH-24 - Votka, Chaykovsky, Kuyeda. UH-25 - Kamyshlov, Irbit, Turinsk, Tavda. UH-26 - Yoshkar-Ola, Yulser-Ola. UH-26A - Yulser-Ola. UH-27 - Krasnoslobodsk, Lashma, Insar, Orozai, Saransk, Bolshoye Ignatovo. UH-28 - Apatity, Hiipinä. UH-29 - Pyt-Yakh. UH-30 - Kirov, Kstinino, Nolinsk, Ürzhüm, Malmyzh, Viche Alan. UH-30A - Kstinino, Kirovo-Chepetsk. UH-31 - Khalmer-Yu, Naryan-Mar. UH-32 - Enso, Antrea UH-33 - Kirssi. UH-34 - Igrim, Kuiksk, Urai, Mezhdurechenskyy, Tavda UH-35 - Nizhnevartovsk, Izluchinsk, Vakhovsk UH-36 - Izluchinsk, Raduzhnyy, Vyngapurovsky, Khanto UH-36A - Raduzhnyy, Novoagansk, Pokachi, Langepas Category:Uralica